Love is a BattleField
by Elena Shinra
Summary: A young girl, who works for the most powerful companies in the world, is in love with one of her co-workers, but discovers she has feelings for the person she least expected would catch her attention... Rated T just to be safe. Reno and Elena with some Tseng and Elena and also a bit of Rufus and Elena if you squint your eyes.


Chapter 1:

"Tseng! Wait up!" I shouted as I stretched out my arm even though he was too far away for me to reach. He stopped walking and slightly turned around to face me. His raven black hair was so pretty and when I looked into those amazing chocolate brown eyes of his I completely forgot that I was supposed to continue talking.

"Yes? What is it you want Elena?" Tseng's voice brought me back to reality. I shook my head slightly to wake myself from my day dream and opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say. I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth wide open. "Is everything alright, Elena?" Of course it wasn't alright. I didn't know what to say once I got his attention. I feel like an idiot right now.

"Of course everything is alright," I gave him the best fake smile I could. "I just forgot what I was going to say. I'm sorry, sir. Good bye." I gave a slight bow in respect and turned around to walk back to my office when his voice stopped me.

"Elena, wait a second." He looked at me in a more relaxed way than usual when I turned around. I said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Would you like to join me for lunch today? There are some things I would like to talk to you about." I could feel the heat rushing to my face. I just hope my cheeks weren't as red as I thought they were.

"Y-yes, of course, sir." I managed to say to him. He gave a slight nod and turned around again. He walked away as I stood there until he was out of sight. I might have been standing there longer than I thought because Reno, the annoying red- head that gets on eveeryone's nerves, approached me.

"Yo, Laney, why are you day dreaming in the middle of the hall? You've been there for at least five minutes."

I shook my head and spun around. "You were standing behind me for five minutes!?" My voice was a little more high pitched than I would have hoped it to be.

"Well," he started, "You are standing right in front of my office door. I figured you would have moved on your own, but you just stood there like a statue. I was afraid to move you though cuz I don't really want a broken nose." Reno put his hands on my arm and pushed me aside lightly. He opened his door to enter his office.

"Hey, Reno," I began. I don't know why I called to him. I had nothing to say.

"Yeah?" He entered his office. If I wanted to talk to him I would have to go into there. I decided to just walk away instead of talking to him for another hour.

"Never mind." I said, starting to walk away. Reno shrugged his shoulders and sat down in his seat. I was slightly disappointed that he didn't want to talk to me, but I didn't really want to talk to him anyways.

When I reached my office, the first thing I noticed was that the door had been opened. I usually close my door after I leave, even if it's just for a short while. I put my hand over my gun holster. Oh no. My gun was still in my office. But if it were an intruder, the guards on the first floor would have stopped them. Most likely its just another employee. But why would they be in my office? Maybe there wasn't anyone in there at all. Or maybe, Reno had set a trap in my office. But, I don't know how likely that is. Acctually, It's very likely, but its probably just no one and I forgot to close my door. I put my hand on the door to open it further. I walked into my office and looks around the door. There was someone in my office!

The man in my office wasn't an intruder though, and he wasn't just some other employee either. He was my boss. Not Tseng, but at a higher position than that. President Rufus Shinra was standing in the corner of my office, obviously waiting. I felt like I should not be the one to speak first. If I made a tiny mistake around him that upsets him, it could mean my job. I'm the only person who needs to worry about that though. I am the rookie of the Turks after all. He seemed distracted by what ever was going on outside of the window. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Ah, Elena. I am glad you finally decided to show up." A ghost of a smirk showed on his face. I was in trouble for not working, wasn't I? "Don't worry," He continued, "You weren't out long so you will not be in any trouble at all for not working." I was shocked. It was like he could read my mind! Either that or I was just too easy to read. I need to work on controlling my outside emotions.

"O-ok sir." I studdered out. I can barely breathe around him. It's just his presence. It's too intimidating! "W-was there something I could h-help you with?" He shot me a quick glance. "S-sir!" I added quickly. I need to get a hold of myself! How could I be so disrespectful?

"No. Not really." He was still looking out the window. What did he mean by that exactly? Was there something he originally wanted but decided against just now? "Just thought I would pay you a visit. That's all." He looked at me now with a smirk on his face. Just visiting? Me? I feel like I shouldn't believe him.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable, Elena?" His stare never left me eyes. It was almost like he was trying to read my thoughts, learn everything there is to know about me just by one look.

"Y-yes, sir. Just a little bit." I can't speak properly. He's just so intimidating and now that I know he was just visiting me randomly, I feel a bit flustered. I mean, any other girl would die if Rufus just decided he wanted to see them and nothing else. Or am I just thinking too much about this? That's probably it. I over think everything.

"I'll be leaving then, if you don't mind. I'm sure you're very busy." He pulled me away from my thoughts and before I knew it, he had left. I stood there staring at my door, the same way I had been staring after Tseng when he walked away.

That red- haired demon stood in front of my door way. Of course I mean Reno. "Yo Laney, what was the prez doin' in your… hey, everything alright? You're staring off into space again." He waved his hand in front of my face and I slapped it away.

"I'm fine Reno!" I went to sit at my desk. "Just leave me alone!"

"Geez Laney," He looked at me with a fake expression of hurt, "You don't have to be so mean about it! Havin' a bad day or somethin'?"

I glared at him, "Acctually, no. It couldn't be better. I just don't want you to mess it up." I turned away from him and faced my computer screen.

"What's so great about today that you wouldn't want me around?" He stood in front of the monitor, which is too close to me for any comfort at all! He smirked and leaned in close to my face. So close, in fact, our noses were almost touching. "After all, what could be better than me?"

I sighed and out my hand on his face, trying to push him away. "Get out of here, Reno. There are many things here that are better than you. Like, lunch for instance."

Reno backed off a little bit and replied, "Oh yeah? What's going on at lunch?" A smirk appeared on his face, which was now even closer to my face than before. I could tell that there was a slight blush across my face. I'm sure he was too close to me to see it though. "Why are you blushing Laney?" He put his hands on my shoulders, his face still close to mine. He whispered to me, "Is it because of what you're doing today at lunch, or," He paused for a second and that smirk on his face grew larger, "is it because of me?" My face was probably close to the shade of his hair by now.

I said nothing as I tried to pull away. There were two problems with that, though. First, his hands were still on my shoulders and he was stronger than me. He could easily pull me back. Second, I was still sitting in my chair. That made it difficult to pull away in the first place.

"What? You don't like my company?" Reno said to me. It seemed like he was even closer to my face now.

"Reno!" I yelled, my voice a bit squeaky, "Get away from me!"

He gave a slight chuckle. "But it's so much fun to tease you Laney."

"Reno! I swear, if you don't leave soon I'm going to-" I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"If you two don't mind me interrupting your moment," Tseng started to say, "but I would like to speak with Elena, if that's alright with you Reno."

Reno chuckled again and that smirk reappeared on his face. "Sure thing, boss. I was just teasing Laney, here. It's obvious by her face she didn't like it." He turned to face me. My face must have been completely red and in shock because he chuckled once again.

"Reno." Tseng gave him a stern look.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving!" And Reno did just that. He whispered something to Tseng that I couldn't hear. Obviously it was something he didn't like because Reno received a harsh glare from Tseng. After Reno turned out of my office, Tseng walked to my desk and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of it.

"Hello, sir." I said quietly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," Tseng said standing up again, "I need you to complete this paper work. That's all." He places a few folders containing the paperwork in them on my desk. And with that, he left. I heard him talking to someone out side of my office. A few moments after the conversation ended, Reno walked into my office again, that same smirk still plastered onto his face. I gave a sigh and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Laney? Don't want to see me?" He started to walk forward and stopped right in front of my desk.

I lifted up my head, "Reno, I have a lot of work to do. If you could leave alone for just one day, I would be entirely grateful."

He walked around my desk and behind my chair. His arms were folded and placed on top of my head. "Now why on earth would I do that?"

I sighed again. It was clear to me that I couldn't get him out of here. "Fine," I told him, "You can stay. Just be quiet alright?"

Reno chuckled yet again. "Alright Laney, whatever you say." He spun my chair around to face him. He put his hands on my shoulders again, but this time he was a good six inches away.

"Reno, what are you doing now?"

Now he leaned in closer. The blush reappeared on my cheeks. "You know, Laney," he began, "You're really cute when you look confused." A smirk once again appeared on his lips.

"W-what?" I could barely speak. Reno is very annoying, but I admit, he can be charming if he tries.

"I think you heard me." He whispered to me as he got even closer. Then, he closed the distance between us and put his lips to mine.


End file.
